


The Bronze, Part II - Lapdancing

by sabershadowkat



Series: Nightdreams [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	The Bronze, Part II - Lapdancing

After regaling the three friends with stories from the seventies that he was able to remember from the drug induced haze of the times, Willow and Oz went to dance to a slow song and Buffy left to do a quick alley patrol. Alone with his thoughts, Spike wondered if it was a sign of dementia to be having so many nightdreams about the woman he hated. 

"Right, well, hate is a strong word," he mumbled to himself. "Maybe 'I don't like her, but I'll happily shag her until she can no longer walk' is a better description." 

"Talking to yourself again?" Buffy asked, returning to her seat with a mocking smile for him. 

"Better than conversation with you," he sneered. 

_Got a black magic woman  
Got a black magic woman   
I got a black magic woman   
Got me so blind I can't see   
That she's a black magic woman   
And she's trying to make a devil out of me_

She arched her brow in a 'that's the best you can come up with' manner, then turned her eyes to the dance floor. "You know what this song would be good for?" 

"Enlighten me." 

"Lap-dancing," Buffy replied. 

Spike pushed his chair from the table slightly and patted his leg. "Go for it, luv," he dared, a smirk on his face. 

That smirk disappeared when the Slayer straddled him and began to move her hips to the beat. Her arms rose above her head and her eyes were alight with mischievousness as she rubbed against him in a highly erotic manner. 

_Don't turn your back on me, baby  
Don't turn your back on me, baby   
Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby   
Stop messing round with your tricks   
Don't turn your back on me, baby   
You just might pick up my magic sticks_

Spike's hands went around her waist, holding her lower back and he arched his hips slightly, causing her to thrust up against his already hard cock beneath his jeans. After a few moments of exquisite torture, he garnered some courage and moved one of his hands up under her top. He caressed the warm, bare skin of her side, rising higher with each pass until he brushed the underside of her breast. 

Buffy stared intently into his eyes and her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Spike groaned, raised the hand from her lower back to her head and crushed her mouth to his. Their tongues danced as the Slayer continued to writhe on him to the music, inflaming him further. 

His hand captured her breast, kneading its fullness under her top. He brushed his thumb over her nipple, bringing it to an immediate pebble-like peak. She mewled into his mouth and arched her back, thrusting her breast into his touch. 

Her arms lowered and she brought her hands between them to work the fastenings of his jeans. Spike broke away from her mouth and hissed, "Slayer." 

She gave him a devilish smile, which went right to his groin. Then he groaned when her nimble fingers enclosed around him. She freed him as much as she could and stroked him, her hand hot around his cool shaft. She used the rungs on the chair to raise herself up and he stared at her, wondering what she was going to do. 

Then he felt her heat surrounding him and he swore, "Fuck me." 

"That was the plan," Buffy replied, her lips curling up seductively. 

_Got your spell on me, baby  
Got your spell on me, baby   
Yes, you got your spell on me, baby   
Turning my heart into stone   
I need you so bad, black magic woman,   
I can't leave you alone_

Buffy slid up and down against him, barely moving her hips. He pulled her into another hard kiss as the sensations of being inside of her, albeit a bit uncomfortably, flooded his system. She tightened her vaginal muscles and he growled deep in his chest. 

Moving from her lips, he nibbled along her jawline, her head falling back with a pleasure-filled moan. Her head lolled to the side, baring her neck for him, and he kissed and licked a path down its side. Running his tongue over her rapid pulse, he brought the vein to the surface as she moved faster against him. 

Spike raised his eyes, wondering if anyone was watching the lap-dance, and he froze when he saw a familiar person heading his way. He lifted his head from the Slayer's neck and planted a possessive kiss on her lips. Then he put his hand on her hips to still her movements and glared at the man rounding the side of the table. 

"Don't mind me," Angel said, coming up beside the joined couple. Buffy smiled up at him and Angel bent forward and passionately kissed her. 

Spike's head jerked back and the world lost focus for a moment. When it regained clarity, he found himself sitting alone at the table, no Slayer on his lap, no sire, no Santana playing over the speakers. 

"That's it, I'm going home," he growled. He stormed away from the table towards the door to the club. 

"What's going on?" Buffy asked with Slayer concern, grabbing his arm as he went to pass her. 

"This is all your bloody fault," Spike spat at her. Then he stalked out of the club and into the night. 

It would be a long time before he dared set foot in the Bronze again. 

 

End


End file.
